Emerald Eyes
by Punk Knut
Summary: Draco's sixteen and he notices that a few things won't seem to stay out of his mind. Like a certain Gryffindor. DMHP, Slash
1. Letters

Emerald Eyes :: Chapter One  
  
Summary: ::Post OOTP:: So Lucius is in Azkaban, and Narcissa's free from his grasps. She leaves her sixteen-year-old son with the manor and skips town, leaving a last and final note for her son. Draco's lonely and he starts noticing the strangest feelings for a certain Gryffindor, and strange becomes good when he finds out the feelings are mutual.  
  
Disclaimer:: Practically all of the story is J.K's. The Characters, places and all are hers, the story line is mine, even if it has been used so many times.  
  
Warnings: Slash (mild or maybe more, I'm not sure yet), OOC(for alot of characters) and possible future warnings, which I shall add to the summary.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco entered the family room to find her mother not sitting in her usual chair, where she reads practically every day.  
  
"Okay," Draco muttered to himself, looking around the room. Their house- elf, Blinkin, entered the room, holding a piece of parchment out in front of herself.  
  
"Master Draco, a note from your mother," the elf squeaked. Draco liked Blinkin, she was sweet, even when his father was in one of his moods.  
  
"Thanks, Blinkin," He said, taking the letter and starting to read his mother's perfected handwriting, noticing tear streaks on the parchment:  
  
Draco,  
  
I know I should have told you in person, but it would have been too hard for me to do. I'm just going to come right out and say it: I've left town, Son. More than just town, I've left the country, Draco.  
  
I'm going to live somewhere that's not so dreary. I need sunlight, after my years of darkness, with your father.  
  
I love you, never forget that. Blinkin has the keys to our Gringotts Vault, the manor and money are yours, I'll write again, I promise.  
  
Yours lovingly,  
  
Narcissa Black.  
  
His mother had changed her name when her father had been taken away, She dispised Lucius, Draco knew that, because the feeling was mutual. Like Lucius hated him, he hated Lucius.  
  
Lucius had hated him for one specific reason, Draco hated Lucius for everything that his father was about.  
  
Draco lowered the letter to meet Blinkin's eyes, and getting reminded of why the elf was named Blinkin. Huge round eyes blinked up at him.  
  
"What has she said, Master Draco?"  
  
"She's gone," Draco said, not believe the words. He was alone, except for the house elves, but still. Alone. Alone. Alone. It wasn't a happy word, and never had been.  
  
"Gone?" Blinkin squeaked. "Mistress Narcissa is gone?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Blinkin squeaked loudly and hugged Draco around the knees.  
  
"Blinkin will never leave Master Draco."  
  
"Thanks, Blinkin," Draco said, patting the elf's head.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The next morning Draco entered the kitchen to find Blinkin busily making his breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Master Draco," Blinkin mused, passing him a plate of eggs.  
  
Draco picked up a fork and began toying with the eggs.  
  
"Master Draco, you shouldn't play with your food."  
  
Draco smiled, only Blinkin would be brave enough to tell him what to do, he was glad she did. He hated that the other elves were afraid of him, just because he looked like his father.  
  
"Yes, Blinkin," Draco mumbled and scooped eggs into his mouth.  
  
"I letter has come for you this morning, Master Draco. From the school of Hoggie."  
  
Draco grinned further. Blinkin didn't seem able to form the word 'Hogwarts' in her mouth.  
  
"From school?" Draco muttered allowed, "It must be the school lists."  
  
Blinkin placed the letter next to his plate, Draco immediately noticed the Hogwarts crest.  
  
He toyed with the letter for a moment, flipping it over in his hands.He slowly opened it and allowed two letters to fall out. Draco sighed relief as he looked over his book list and usual start-of-year awareness letter.  
  
"Nah, after six years I'm going to forget the date that school starts," Draco muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Is Master Draco going to Diagon Alley today?" Blinkin asked, passing him buttered toast.  
  
Draco thought this over, "You know what, Blinkin, I think I will."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Mum! Ron stole my stationary!" the voice of a fifteen-year-old girl yelled through the house.  
  
"Ginny, I just need one piece of paper!"  
  
"It's mine, give it back!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"You ripped it, you'll have to pay for that."  
  
"As if."  
  
"Guys, shut up!" Charlie Weasley yelled as his younger sister and brother fought over Ginny's new stationary.  
  
"Charlie, Ron ripped by stationary," Ginny whined to her older brother.  
  
"Ron! I gave her that."  
  
Ron scowled. "I wanted to write a letter to Hermione."  
  
"Ohhh... Hermione, you guys are going out now aye?"  
  
Ron blushed, "Yes, but if you don't shut up about it I'll tell Mum and Dad you're dating Eric Martin," Ron teased.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Eric who?" Charlie asked, brushing his hands through his hair.  
  
"Eric Martin," Ron said as Ginny made a swipe at him.  
  
"Eric Martin, that git?" George asked, stepping out of his room, his twin, Fred, following.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny said. "MUM, THEY"RE PICKING ON ME!"  
  
"Boys, leave your sister alone," Their father called from the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!" came the excited exclaimation of Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Harry's here," Ron said, running down the stairs to meet his best friend, his brothers and sister followed at a slower pace, they were happy to see Harry, but they weren't that happy that they'd test how strong their stairs were.  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace, still not used to travelling by floo. Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.  
  
"How was Remus' dear?" She asked when she let him go.  
  
"Great," Harry said, smiling broadly.  
  
Ron rushed into the living room.  
  
"Harry, mate," He actually hugged Harry tightly.  
  
Harry grinned at his friend. "How've you been?"  
  
"Great," Rin replied, knowing which question his friend was going to ask next.  
  
"How's Hermione?"  
  
Ron blushed deeper than before, Mrs. Weasley left the room, shaking her head.  
  
"She's good."  
  
Harry could tell Ron wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Are we going to Diagon today?"  
  
Ron nodded, happy to be off the subject. He loved Hermione, but he'd been getting hell from his family about it, and Harry would just make it worse. "Charlie's taking us today, Mum's gotta go to the ministry, I don't know why."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, taking a seat on a couch as the rest of the Weasley clan trooped into the room, giving Harry their own greetings.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco stood in Diagon Alley, Blinkin at his side, although she had a disillusion charm on her, Draco knew where she was. She only wore the charm because she said she felt disgraced if she was seen by wizards and witches. She wanted to be a true house elf.  
  
"Are we going to get your books, Master Draco?" Blinkin squeaked softly, so barely anyone would hear her.  
  
Draco turned to find Flourish and Blotts behind himself. "I s'pose," He muttered and began walking towards the book store, Blinkin in his wake, so not to be stomped on.  
  
Draco had almost all his books as he turned a corner, looking for his newest Transfiguration text. Suddenly he bumped into someone, making him, and the other person, drop all their books.  
  
"I am so sorry," The guy apologised.  
  
"No, it was my fault," Draco said, beginning to pick up his own books.  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going," The other guys said, picking up his own books also.  
  
Draco felt something brush over his hand, he looked to see what is was, it was a creamy-skinned hand. Draco looked up into the face of the guy he had bumped into, his eyes meeting emerald-green.  
  
He gaped as he looked into the eyes of, none other than, Harry Potter.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Short short short, not a good sign for a first chapter. I swear, the others will be longer, but I have to be awake in six hours, so ya, sleep, sleep, sleep.  
  
See that button at the bottom of the page, push it, and review for me, and no Please Updates, I don't like them as reviews. Cookies for everyone who gives me a review, flames or no.  
  
::Hugs and kisses::  
  
-Thai. 


	2. A New Beginning

Emerald Eyes :: Chapter Two  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Summary: ::Post OOTP:: So Lucius is in Azkaban, and Narcissa's free from his grasps. She leaves her sixteen-year-old son with the manor and skips town, leaving a last and final note for her son. Draco's lonely and he starts noticing the strangest feelings for a certain Gryffindor, and strange becomes good when he finds out the feelings are mutual.  
  
Disclaimer:: See previous chapter.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Last Time:  
  
Draco felt something brush over his hand, he looked to see what is was, it was a creamy-skinned hand. Draco looked up into the face of the guy he had bumped into, his eyes meeting emerald-green.  
  
He gaped as he looked into the eyes of, none other than, Harry Potter.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter Two: A new beginning.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco didn't seem able to close his mouth, instead he continued to take on the appearance of a fish. Harry's eyes widened when he realised who is was.  
  
"Mal-Malfoy?" His words stumbled from his mouth.  
  
Draco regained himself. "Yes, Potter?" He spat. Sure he felt terrible, he'd enver wanted to be mean to Harry, but he had to. It was like... tradition.  
  
Harry shook his head, as if in disbelief and then hurried walked away. Draco could have sworn his face was plastered in complete shock.  
  
'Am I that bad?' He thought to himself, his features drooping slightly. He picked up the rest of his things, one thing on his mind. The thought of the shock in those emerald eyes.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco sat back in his armchair, staring into the crackling fire. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't these emerald eyes disappear? And they were Harry's emerald eyes. Perfect Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter. Why did he have to find Harry's eyes so... so... so appealing? Sure, he never wanted to hurt Harry in anyway, emotionally or physically, but he just wanted to be his friend, right?   
  
He always saw the way Granger and Weasley looked at Potter, with such admiration and loyalty, only a trait of true friends. He had none of them, none at all. And he never will, who would want to be the friend of Lucius Malfoy's son? For that's all he was, the son of Lucius Malfoy. A stain of blood on the name of all wizards. But his father was gone, and his mother was gone, all he had was Blinkin, did she really count?  
  
Draco's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight squeak. "Master Draco," Blinkin whispered.  
  
Draco blinked hard and looked down at his devoted house-elf. "Why are you whispering, Blinkin?" Draco asked, feeling bad for thinking negative thoughts of her.  
  
Blinkin slapped her hand around his mouth, and kept it there. Draco could feel her shaking.  
  
"Bad men are her, Master Draco. I heard them, whispering."  
  
"What did they say?" Draco mumbled through her long fingers.  
  
"They're here to take the future Lord," Blinkin told him, her eyes filled with complete terror.  
  
Draco had a sudden flash back of something his father had told him.  
  
-=-=-FLASHBACK-=-=-  
  
"Son, come here," Lucius demanded, pounding a fist on his desk.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Draco asked, his voice slightly soft with fear. He was only a boy of eight, trembling at his father's mere whisper. Most children looked up at their fathers heroes, not Draco, his father was a monster. His presence even caused his mother to shudder.  
  
"Do not cower, boy!" Lucius roared.  
  
Draco shook again, then tried to gain himself, masking his face as best he could. "Yes, sir."  
  
"You know, son, one day, the Dark Lord will pass on, and on that day you, Draco Malfoy, shall become our future Lord."  
  
Draco blinked up at his father. "Th-thank you, sir," He stuttered, a million thoughts travelling through his mind.  
  
-=-=-END FLASHBACK-=-=-  
  
"I'm not leading our world to its doom," Draco whispered firmly because standing up. He looked down at Blinkin. "Blinkin, we have to leave. Is there anything you desprately need?" He asked, knowing there was nothing he owned that he couldn't get somewhere else.  
  
Blinkin shook her head.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Draco said, taking her hand and disapparating out of the manor.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed as Ron paced in front of him.  
  
"So what you are trying to tell me is Malfoy was actually nice to you?" Ron asked disbelieveingly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, knwoing how farfetched the idea was, not really believing it himself.  
  
"And we're talking the same Draco Malfoy we've known all these years?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry repeated firmly. "Ron, I know what I saw, I know what I heard. Malfoy was nice, I know its strange, but he was actually nice, to me."  
  
Ron came over and placed a hand over Harry's shoulder. "Harry, mate, we've been friends for a long time, and I feel I've just gotta tell ya, you're losing your mind. Malfoy is not nice, he never will be. I will pay you a thousand galleons the day I see Malfoy be nice to any Gryffindor, let alone you, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Ron better get his life savings ready because he'll be paying it to me for a long time if he really wants to keep up this bet,' Harry thought, looking at the wall in front of his. Remembering Malfoy's face, his eyes, the touch of his hand. Maybe Ron was right and he was losing his mind.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco looked around him. He had just apparated himself and Blinkin into a back street of London. It wouldn't be easy for the Death Eaters to find him if he was among so many muggles in London. What he needed to do was alter his face so he wouldn't look like himself, luckily his mother had taught him this years ago.  
  
"This way," He said to Blinkin and began walking down the street, towards the many lights which almost blinding his upon first glance. It was late, but something had to be open now.  
  
Draco almost felt himself sigh with relief as he gazed across the street to see a late-night cafe buzzing with activity. They would have a bathroom, right?  
  
He walked up to the waitress stand. The waitress raised an eyebrow, enquiring what he'd like.   
  
"Do you have a bathroom?" Draco asked.  
  
"First door on the left," She said rudely, pointing to a hall which led off the main half of the cafe.  
  
Draco thanked her and walked towards there, hoping Blinkin wouldn't get trotten on in the hussle and bussle of the cafe. She was invisible and all.  
  
Draco leant against the wall as he looked at the mirror across from him. How could he change his appearance so he wouldn't look like himself?  
  
"Hair first," Draco said to Blinkin, taking out his wand; Luckily, it was only a one-person toilet with a tap and mirror.  
  
Draco waved his wand over his head. The gel, which held his hand in place, was washed over with water and he quickly dried it with his hand. It settle down neatly on his head, as it always did when he didn't gel it.  
  
Satisfied, Draco turned to his next problem. Eyes. No-one had ice-blue eyes like he did, except his father. He suddenly remembered the feeling he got when he peered into those emerald green eyes.  
  
"Perfect," He said, waving his wand. His eyes began to darken and turned the envious colour of those which belonged to one Harry Potter.  
  
He looked at his clothes, luckily they were slightly muggle, but they had to be completely muggle, if he was to blend in. He waved his wand. His pants became a piar of baggy jeans, his perfectly fitted shirt stretched to be at least two sizes bigger and his Malfoy-sweater turned to a waist-length, black jacket.  
  
"This'll do," He muttered, pocketing his wand and looking around for Blinkin. "Blinkin, where are you?" He whispered.  
  
"Here, Master Draco."  
  
"Blinkin, you can't call me Draco anymore, people will recognise my name. Call me-" He began thinking.  
  
A looked around the bathroom for inspiration, his eyes fell on a business card, which lay beside the sink. He picked it up and read:

Connor Machenzie:  
  
Nelson & Machenzie  
  
Family Solicitors.  
  
Wentworth Avenue, Seaforth,  
  
Sydney, New South Wales,   
  
Australia.  
  
Ph: (02) 93 789 426  
  
Fax: (02) 93 789 425

A smirk crossed Draco's face. He quickly removed it, knowing it made him look like his father, dispite his facial changes.  
  
"What am I to be calling you, Master Draco?" Blinkin squeaked when Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Call me Connor, Connor Machenzie."  
  
"Yes, Master Dr- I mean, Master Connor."  
  
Draco smiled down at her visible body; She'd taken the invisibility charm off. "And there's another thing, Blinkin. You can't be seen. My father's friends know you're my house-elf, you have to keep invisible in all public places, even if only one or two people are around."  
  
"Yes, Master Connor," Blinkin replied, nodding her head once, her cute eyes shining.  
  
"And..."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey, buddy, get out!"  
  
Draco scowled at the door. "Sorry, I'll be out in a moment," he call through the door, then knelt next to Blinkin and said in a whisper, "I want you to come to Hogwarts with me this year. I'm sure if I hide you properly, no-one will know you're there. Will you come?"  
  
Tears whelmed in her eyes. "Of course, Master Dr-Connor."  
  
Draco hugged her quickly, stood, checked her invisibility charm was on, and opened the door.  
  
A burly man with red bushy curls stood at the door, hands over his chest. "Took your time, didn't you, Princess," He shot and pushed him out of the way to get to the bathroom.  
  
Draco chose to ignore him and exited the cafe, as hurriedly as possible.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Harry sat on the end of the camp bed he'd been given to sleep on. It was night time, he rarely got much sleep at night. The night reminded him of the first time he ever saw Sirius. The was he looked, the pride in his eyes, well what wasn't hidden by the obvious horror of Azkaban. Right now was one of those moments, only there was something else in his mind. Something that kept playing over and over.  
  
The scene with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had been nice, he knew it. He wasn't just seeing things. The blonde had apologised. He knew there was some real person under all that sarcastic toture.  
  
Another thing he couldn't keep from his mind was the look in Malfoy's eyes. It wasn't hate, it was... What was that look? He had some serious soul searching ahead of him, he knew that for sure. Actually, at this moment that was the only thing he was sure of. Malfoy sure had messed with his head this time.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Sorry this one of short too, I've been so busy with Half-Yealies and assignments. I promise to update asap, it's my big bro's 18th B'Day Party tonight and I gotta go to my mates soon to get my hair straightened, like dead straight. So I'll talk to y'all soon.  
  
Kisses and huggles for all my reviewers, and a fresh batch of double-choc fudge cookies, still hot from the oven, so don't burn your hands.  
  
-Thai.  
  
Ps: Excuse spelling and grammar errors, i had to re-write this chapter from scratch when my other computer blew up, so I've been kind of rushing and I wanted to get this up in the time I had. And I don't time to proof-read, coz I got to clean the downstairs of my house. Love Ya's.


	3. Kings Cross

Emerald Eyes: Chapter Three

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated this for like a year. My brother has just turned 19, and I last updated this on his birthday last year, wow. Time sure does fly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yhis next chapter.

Chapter Three: Kings Cross

* * *

Standing at King Cross Station, Draco felt rather safe - not completely, but still well hidden. The Death Eaters would know he could apparate, even if he was underage, they wouldn't bother looking for him at a muggle transport station.

It was now that he looked towards the clock beside him. It was rather early in the morning, but alot of people were still about for some reason. Under the clock, however, there was today's date: 30th August. It was still two days until he was due back at school.

He could go and collect his books again, considering he had to leave them all at home, but that wouldn't take a full two days - plus, he didn't exactly wish to go walking around a Wizarding street at an early hour in the morning when most shops would be closed. He prefered to stay in Muggle London. But there was another place he knew he would feel safe at, and that was Hogwarts.

But could he go to school two days early? Sure, the teachers would already be there - well most. Could he? Dumbledore would understand if he explained the circumstances to him, right? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Draco turned to Blinkin, well where he thought Blinkin was. Kneeling, he pretended to be tying his shoelace. "Blinkin, we can't stay in Muggle London forever as I had intended. We'll have to go somewhere safer, I can't be looking over my back every two seconds."

"Where should we be going then, Master?"

"Hogwarts, Blinkin. There's a great wizard there, he'll protect us."

"Dumb-dore?" Blinkin asked.

"Yes, Blinkin. We'll be safe there. We'll have to apparate to Hogsmeade..."

"But that is a wizard place."

"Yes, I know. But we can't apparate into Hogwarts Grounds, it's protected." Blinkin made a noise of understanding, then Draco continued. "Then we'll make our way to Hogwarts from there. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Blinkin squeaked.

Draco felt the tiny house-elf slip her hand into his own and he began to straighten. Suddenly there was a sound of recognition behind him.

"Draco?"

Draco spun around, obviously his disguise hadn't worked. "Pansy? What are you doing in Muggle London?"

"I spent the day shopping with my mum and dad. Why are you here?"

"I was... I..." Draco began, but was cut off when Mr. Parkinson suddenly came to stand beside his daughter.

"Hello, Draco. Would you like a lift home?" he asked.

Parkinson was one of his father's closest friends before he had been taken away. There was no way that he didn't know about Draco being the 'New Lord.' He had to be in on the attack for sure. Why was he here? Was he here to take him away.

"No, I'll... I'll be fine," Draco replied, stepping back slightly, almost stepping on Blinkin.

"Don't be silly, boy, come with us," Parkinson insisted, the look in his eye not being exactly friendly.

Parkinson look Draco by the arm, his grip tight. Draco pulled away, stumbling slightly. Parkinson's hand dug into his pocket, and Draco knew exactly what he was reaching for.

Not taking a second longer, Draco gripped Blinkin's hand as tight as he could and disapparated them both from King's Cross. Stumbling as he apparated into Hogsmeade, Draco turned to find Blinkin.

"Blinkin? Where are you?"

"Here, Master," Blinkin squeaked, becoming suddenly visible. She was sitting roughly on the ground, having obviously fallen over when they got there. Draco helped her to her feet before turning to look at Hogsmeade station and finally, the gates of Hogwarts.

"Alright, let's get going," Draco breathed, taking Blinkin's hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to stop it here, but I think I will. The next chapter will be extra long for sure, just to make it up to you guys.

Sorry again for not updating for like a year, but special thanks do go out to my reviewers.

Until next chapter...


	4. Explaining

Emerald Eyes: Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry this one is so short also.

* * *

Chapter Four: Explaining

* * *

Draco shifted unevenly, looking across at the Headmaster. Blinkin stood at his side, having taken off her invisiblity charm at Draco's request. Dumbledore surveyed the young man in front of him.

Dumbledore took a few minutes before he actually spoke. "So the Dark Lord has already chosen an heir?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, me. But I don't want to be the heir."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you thought I could help you, because?" the old man asked softly.

Draco was a little stunned. "Well, you're... Dumbledore," Draco said, not really understanding his Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but is that the only reason?"

Draco shrugged, "I guess I've only ever truly known safety at Hogwarts."  
Dumbledore continued to smile, making Draco relax slightly. "What of your mother?"

"She left."

"Left? How do you mean left?"

Draco shrugged again, "She just left. She left me a letter, saying she'd left the country. She said she needed sunlight after the years of darkness with my father."

"What of your house?"

Draco sat up straighter now. "I couldn't really care less what happened to it. As far as I'm concerned it's my father's house."

"But he's in Azkaban."

"Well, I guess I could sell it. I just... I can't go back there. They'll find me."

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters. That's why I left, they have come to get me."

"I see," Dumbledore seemed to be thinking this over. "Well, it seems clear to me that you can't go home, or at least you won't. It would probably be best for you to stay at the school, but..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Dumbledore called.

"You asked to see me, Headmaster," a voice drawled through the door.

"Yes, yes. Come in, Severus."

The door swung open, Professor Snape entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

Draco half-leapt, half-fell from his chair to get away from the man. "Headmaster, he's... he's one of them."  
Snape rolled his eyes, whilst Dumbledore chuckled. "Draco, sit down, relax. He's not a Death Eater, techniqually. He works for me, he's a spy."  
Draco stared at Snape wide-eyed. "No way, he's..."

"Seriously, Draco, did you really believe me to be a Death Eater?" Snape drawled, taking the seat next to the one Draco had been previously sitting in.

Draco simply stared, mouth open, still not taking his seat. "Are... Are you sure, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore continued to chuckle. "I would trust Professor Snape with my life," Dumbledore confirmed. Nodding to Draco's seat. Draco sat, though he kept a close eye on Snape. "Now, Severus. You've already told me of Draco's future, now Draco tells me they have attempted to claim him."

Snape nodded, "I had left a message for you at the Headquarters, I had thought you would have had it already. Yes, they had been planning to."

Draco couldn't believe how calm Snape was being when he said these things. What he could believe even less was the fact that Snape had been a spy for the light side. How had he, or his father, not known of this?

"Draco says, he doesn't intend on becoming the next Dark Lord," Dumbledore told Snape.

Snape seemed to have formulated this for himself. "Yes, I had figured that, Headmaster. What are we to do with him now?"

Dumbledore looked a little pensive at this moment. By the look on Snape's face, Dumbledore did this often. After a while, Dumbledore looked up at the two men in front of him. "He should be one of the Order."

This shocked Snape out of his calm state. "Are you sure, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It would be the logical thing to do."

Draco sat there, listening to everything they said, not exactly catching on. He hated it when people talked about him when he was sitting in front of them, his father had done it often. Draco decided to put his two cents in.

"Okay, slow down. What is this Order?"

Dumbledore directed his attention back to the younger man. A few minutes later, Draco had had the workings of the Order explained to him. Draco simply nodded, taking it all in.

"Wow," was all he said once the two older men were finished.

"Wow, indeed," Dumbledore nodded. I maybe that should be enough for tonight. I would like to see you again tomorrow afternoon, Draco. Severus, you should be here also. Draco, Professor Snape will show you to your dorm."

Draco nodded, getting to his feet, knowing he was dismissed. Snape followed.

Draco had made it to the door when Dumbledore caught his attention once more. "Oh, and Draco." Draco turned. "I don't believe you would have had much time to grab any of your school things. Professor Snape will take you shopping tomorrow for anything you need. Book, quills, robes, and so on."

By the look on Snape's face, Draco knew he wasn't exactly happy about playing escort.

Exiting the office, Draco came to the conclusion that this had to be the strangest day in the history of his life.

* * *

Sorry to end it there, I know these last few chapters have been short, but next chapter you'll get to have fun with Draco and Snape shopping, and maybe a few more kicks. ;p

Until then...


	5. Not a Word

Emerald Eyes: Chapter Five

A/N: The chapters will be getting longer from now on. And I would also like to clear up as to why Harry hasn't come into the story for a few chapters. Don't worry, he will come back in as soon as school begins, unless I can come up with a better way to get him there earlier. Xx.

Chapter Five: Not a Word

* * *

Being in school without any other students there was more than overly creepy. Waking up in his dorm, Draco felt quite relaxed at the fact that he was the only person in the entire house. He showered slower that morning, knowing there wouldn't be thre other guys outside the door waiting. Dressed slowly, knowing that no-one would be watching him; at least he thought until he turned around to find the Potions Master standing behind him.

"Professor?" Draco asked, dropping his shoe in shock.

"The headmaster wishes you to join the staff at breakfast, we've been waiting," Snape muttered, leaning against the doorframe.

Nodding, Draco quickly slipped on his shoes and followed his Head of House out of the room.

Arriving in the Great Hall, Dumbledore beakoned for him to take the seat next to his own. Draco obliged, as Snape took the seat across from him.

"Godd morning, Draco. I take it you slept well?" Dumbledore asked, loading a few eggs onto his plate.

Draco nodded, taking a piece of toast. It was now that he realised he hadn't seen Blinkin that morning. "Um... Professor," Draco looked at his headmaster, "I seem to have lost my house-elf."

Dumbledore grinned, "Well, I believe that would be my fault, and she isn't exactly lost." Draco looked confused, Dumbledore's grin grew. "I've had a talk with your elf, she has decided to take on a position at the school with the other elves."

Draco looked a little astonished. Blinkin? Working for anyone but him? That was a little odd. Dumbledore seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

"She was rather hesitant at first, but as soon as she found out she would be able to take care of your lodgings, then she willingly agreed. I hope this is alright with you?"

Draco nodded again, his most used action all morning. "Well, I don't really see what else she would have to do around here."

"There's a good chap," Dumbledore smiled, patting him on the back.

Draco had never really seen this side of his Headmaster. Sure, Dumbledore had always been rather nice to him, but now he was being... really friendly. It came as a bit of a shock, though none of the staff seemed to take notice of the older man's cheeriness - it was possible that he was like this rather often.

"You should eat a little more than just toast, Draco," Professor McGonagall told him, she was seated beside Snape. "Here, try some of this," she passed him a bowl of oatmeal.

Draco took it, knowing better than to argue as he owed these people his life at this moment. He could just imagine, if he had been taken by the Death Eaters, what would he would be going through now. If the Dark Lord had found out he hadn't wanted to be his heir whilst Draco was there, with him, then he would be more than simply dead. The Dark Lord would have found the worst possible punishment to subject Draco to; and that's why he was scared.

He had never admitted that he was scared before, but now, he would admit anything, just so he wouldn't have to face the Dark Lord. Though he knew the day would come one day, sooner or later; hopefully, later. He knew the Dark Lord wouldn't rest until he had gotten revenge on Draco. Draco knew he would have to prepare himself, his life from now on would be more than difficult from this point on. Starting with a day of shopping with Snape.

Snape didn't seem that pleased by the idea, by the look on his face when Dumbledore suggested they get an early start. Draco could only imagine how horrible this day could come to be. Sure, he had used to be Snape's 'favourite', but even Draco knew that was just a show. It was when Lucius had been taken into Azkaban that Snape had stopped, and Draco had just thought Snape was nice to him to get to his father, now he knew it was just a cover to Lucius wouldn't rat him out as a spy.

Draco hadn't even noticed that he had been so lost in his thought, but when a hand rested on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning, he found himself looking into the cold eyes of his Head of House.

"Let's go, Draco."

Draco got to his feet, was wished a good day by the Headmaster, and was forced to follow Snape from the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco had never thought it would be possible for a person whom spent their time waiting for cauldrons to boil to be so impatient, but Snape was. Especially as Draco was fitted for robes. He had to be re-fitted for all his robes as he had to leave them all behind at the Manor.

"Could we speed this up?" Snape snapped at the fitter.

The woman scowled up at the professor. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but this is quite a long process, he is quite a tall boy, they need to fit right."

Snape rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and sat, brooding.

Draco still couldn't believe how impatient the man was. He seriously needed to chill out. If he got this worked up this early, how was he going to be the rest of the day.

"You know, Professor," Draco caught his professor's attention, looking at him through the mirror, as he couldn't turn. "You could go ahead and collect something else I need. I mean, you don't have to be here all the time..."

"On the contray, Draco. The Headmaster doesn't wish for you to be alone for any moment, just in case."

Draco scowled slightly at that, surely he could be alright for a few minutes, he wasn't a baby.

"Don't scowl, Draco, you came to us for help."

"I wasn't," Draco lied, trying to change his expression.

Snape heightened an eyebrow, "You weren't?"

"Okay, fine, I was. But geez, I'm not a baby."

Snape laughed at this, though his laugh wasn't of humourous, it held a more satiric sound. "Really, Draco. Do you think this is some test to see how strong you really are?"

"I never said that," Draco snapped, turning now to look directly at Snape. Though just as he did, he knew he shouldn't have. The sound of fabric ripping was hear as he sprawled to the floor. As he opened his eyes, he looking up into the face of Snape, who was now bending over him. "Not a word," he muttered, trying to get to his feet.

The fitter was now the one to scowl. "Now, stay perfectly still Mr. Malfoy, or I'll lock in place myself."

Biting his lip, Draco took his place again, knowing better than to talk to Snape now whilst he was being fitted.

The fitting took even longer after Draco's episode, but finally, it was over. Draco and Snape left the store, carrying Draco's robes.

"What nest?" Draco asked, looking down the street.

"Books," Snape muttered, leading the way.

The day dragged on like a never ending, vicious cycle. It seemed no matter which shop they were in, they seemed to find something new to argue about. Draco was being to feel himself come close to murder as the professor made a stop at Potions Supplies, to pick up a few new things for himself and Draco, and had ending up staying an hour just to chose the correct shading on the 'root of barkmellow' he needed.

They stopped quickly for a short lunch, and the shopping continued. Draco hadn't remembered shopping taking this long in his first year, when he had needed to collected everything. But going into a NEWT level year was probably required quite a few more things.

It was when they were making their way back to Hogwarts grounds, as they passed the Owl Post Office that they were stopped. Draco hadn't laughed so hard in the last few weeks as he had the moment he saw a small, plump woman come running towards Snape with a glittered, pink envelope in her hand.

"Severus, oh, Severus. Another letter has arrived for you, by special courier. There's a package as well, would you care to claim it now?"

Snape's eyes snapped to the laughing Draco and then back to the pink envelope. "I'll... I'll come back tomorrow and collect them, Enid," he muttered before continuing on.

Draco followed, still chuckling. As he opened his mouth to say something, Snape snapped his finger out at him.

"Not a word."

* * *

Well, that wasn't as funny as I had intended it to be, but I guess there isn't exactly as much potential in shopping fun as I had thought. Sorry guys, I fell like I sort of let you all down.

Anyway, click that little button and review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Until then...

Ps: Special thanks goes out to escptheshdw835, Beachan18, SerenityMeowth, Lightsword, Ariel, AloraBraken, and Slash-Lover. You guys are the ones who keep the chapters coming, and also to the reviewers of the chapters before. If I name you all this will be ridiculously long.


	6. Golden Phoenix

Emerald Eyes: Chapter Six

A/N: An extra note has been left for my readers at the bottom, I do hope you all read it. Xx, Punk Knut.

Chapter Six: Golden Phoenix

* * *

After gaining entry to the castle once more, Severus turned to Draco. His face stern once more after recovering from the embarrassment of his encounter with Enid from the Owl Post Office.

"The Headmaster requested us to meet him after our day in Hogsmeade, tell him I'll be there in a few moments, I just need to collect a few things from my office," Snape drawled, not waiting for a reply before turning and exiting down to the dungeons.

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco made his way over to the Marble staircase and then on to Dumbledore's office.

Standing outside the office, Draco was stuck with the same problem he had been when he had first arrived. He didn't know Dumbledore's password. Just as he was mentally kicking himself for not asking Snape the password, Professor McGonagall came striding down the hall towards him.

"Hello, Draco," she said politely before turning towards the statue which blocked off the Headmaster's office and muttering dully, "licorice wands."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the password, the Professor obviously had some sort of for wizards candy.

"Come on," McGonagall said, urging him onto the sprial staircase. Draco wasn't so shocked to see that old McGonagall was in on whatever Dumbledore wanted him for.

McGonagall led him straight into the office and directed him into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster wasn't present at this moment, but Draco wasn't to fazed about it at this moment. He took this oppurtunity to take a good look at the Professor's office. It was filled with quite a few gizmos and gadgets, some Draco knew of, others he had never even heard of in his life. Looking over the walls, he recognised a few of the famous past headmasters and headmistresses - being from an ancient family, Draco was well versed in books of ancient and modern wizarding history. One of the headmasters winked down at him just as the Headmaster made his grand entrance from a door behind his desk.

"How was your day, Draco?" he asked, taking a seat behind the desk.

"Uneventful," Draco told him, though the thought of that pink envelope of Snape's still made its way to his mind.

"Well that's the way we like it," McGonagall said, creating a chair beside Draco's from thin air. She turned to the Headmaster and commented, "I saw Severus on his way to his office, he should be here in a few moments."

Draco continued to mentally kick himself, he was supposed to tell the professor that.

Dumbledore nodded, "Naturally."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, he hadn't actually thought about why the Potions Master had to collect something from his office. What on earth was going to happen in this meeting? Dumbledore continued to read his mind now.

"We explained to you yesterday, Draco, what the Order of the Phoenix is about. We also came to an agreement that you were to become a member. Normally, we don't initiate anyone under the age of seventeen, but I believe we could make an exception for you considering the circumstances."

Draco nodded, he knew all this. "So, this is like the... initiation?" he asked.

"In a way," Dumbledore told him, linking his fingers together, his head turned to the door. Snape had just entered the room, holding a cloth bag in his hands. He passed the Headmaster the cloth bag and took the seat of Draco's other side.

Dumbledore dug his hand into the bag pulling out items one by one. A bottle filled with misty liquid, a scroll of parchment, a tiny book covered in golden symbols, and finally tiny mirror.

The Headmaster's face turned completely serious. "Draco, are you ready?"

Draco gulped, looking his professor directly in the eyes. "I... yes, yes I am."

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay, let's begin. Severus."

Snape stepped forward, holding a small measuring cup. He took the small bottle from the desk and turned to Draco. "This is veritaserum," he told the younger man, pouring a tiny amount into the measuring cup and passing it to Draco. "You are to drink it quickly, it may burn a little."

Draco nodded, taking the cup and sculling the liquid as fast as he could, as he did this, Dumbledore unrolled the scroll of parchment, took a quill from his drawer and placed it at the top left corner of the parchment. "This is a quick quotes quill, it will be recording this initiation," as he spoke the quill began scratching across the parchment. Content, he looked Draco directly in the eye. "Please, state your name."

"Draco Malfoy the Fourth."

"Will the witnesses please state their names."

"Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Professor Severus Snape."

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," the Headmaster added himself to the list of witnesses before collecting the tiny book from the desk, and opening it to the very middle. "By the decree of 1043, it is my privledge to envoke the authority of Merlin the first. I call upon thee for the ability to initiate Draco Malfoy IV into the Order of the Phoenix..."

Dumbledore continued to recite words from the tiny book, page after page until he finally looked up, his eyes pouring into Draco's. He motioned for McGonagall to come closer to him. "It's time," he said, not looking away from Draco.

McGonagall nodded and moved around the desk to Draco, taking out her wand. He kept Dumbledore's gaze as McGongall's wand pressed against his skin, the tip icy at first. Dumbledore began to mutter something in a different language, Draco figured it sounded a little like latin, though he wasn;t entirely sure.

The wand began to burn his skin, as McGonagall muttered the words "Orden del Fénix." There was a searingly hot sting in his skin and then she pulled her wand away. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape finally all said in unison, "Orden del Fénix."

Draco noticed a slight glow coming from his right shoulder, turning his head so he could get a better look at it, his eyes widened. His shoulder now glowed with the shape of a golden Phoenix.

McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore had all suddenly started whispering out of his earshot. Draco looked around at them, his hand touching the still luke-warm phoenix.

Dumbledore's eyes met Draco's once more and Draco heard McGonagall mutter, "Gold, Albus. I've never seen anything like it."

"I know," Dumbledore told her, now coming around the desk, his eyes moved to the new mark on Draco's arm.

"Is there something wrong, professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, he still held the tiny book in his hands. "I'm afraid so, Draco."

* * *

I know, I should stop doing this, but it keeps you guys coming back for more. Now, I know there are quite a few people not reviewing, and there are still alot that do. But I have a small favour to ask, please tell me everything that is wrong with my story, I know it is rather hard to think up good reviews, but "plz update" and things such as that aren't exactly telling me anything about my story. Creative criticism will be taken and used correctly or I'll never grow as a writer unless you guys guide me. So please, I am begging you, show me my flaws.

Special thanks goes out to my reviewers: potterluvva, escptheshdw835, SerenityMeowth, cucumber sandwich, BabeGia103, AloraBraken, and Addiction of Dark Kittie. Extra thanks goes to Additction of Dark Kittie, whom I wrote this chapter for especially - I didn't think that chapter was as good as it could have been, thanks for being truthful, and I hope you liked this chapter better.

Thanks you guys, and I'll see you next chapter.


	7. Prophecy

**Emerald Eyes: Chapter Seven**

A/N: I hope this answers a few questions, and I also urge a few of you who seem rather confused to go back a read the last chapters, because you much have missed something when reading, coz come of your questions have already be answered. Xx.

**Chapter Seven: Prophecy

* * *

**

Draco blinked up at his professor, then back at the phoenix on his arm. Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's opposite shoulder, sighing again. He seemed to be finding the right words to tell Draco in the easiest sense.

Sighing once more, he circled around his desk and sat opposite Draco once more.

"Draco, I don't really know the easiest way to put this but..." he stopped, sighing again.

Draco was beginning to get impatient, he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his arm! "What?" Draco snapped, before closing his eyes and calming himself. "I'm sorry, Professor, but can you just tell me. I can take."

Dumbledore nodded, linking his fingers together in an arch, as he usually did during serious moments. "Draco, there's a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Draco muttered, whacking his forehead with the palm of his hand, he should have know. "Another prophecy?"

Dumbledore nodded again, "Prophecies seem to be our thing these days," he admitted, trying to lighten the air to no avail. He turned his attention back to Draco once more, looking him directly in the eyes, so as to catch every emotion in his eyes.

"Let me guess, this prophecy involves me?"

"Well it does now, Draco," Snape put in, taking his seat again, though Draco didn't take his eyes from the Headmaster.

"Yes, now," Dumbledore agreed, "You see, Draco, there was a prophecy, long ago. It told of two who possessed the power to overcome great evil, but there weren't just two involved in the prophecy, there were five."

"What do you mean five? Five with the golden phoenix?" Draco was slightly confused once more.

Dumbledore shook his head this time. "No, only two with the phoenix. The prophecy says: Two with the golden phoenix, one from good, one from bad. One from the dead, who died at the hands of the evil - a muggle born. One turned good with the shape of the skull. And finally the one seeking revenge, of noble and ancient, but good, blood."

Draco struggled to take this all in, his hand played across the phoenix as he thought. "I guess I'm the one with the Golden Phoenix from the bad, right?"

McGonagall nodded, "This is what we believe. It says that all these five from different pasts will all join together to defeat the Great Evil. We believe this Great Evil to be Lord Voldemort."

Draco nodded, still taking all this in. As he broke contact with Dumbledore, he noticed the older man stood and began pacing. "We have suspicions of who the others may be, but we can't be entirely sure, not until we find the signs."

"What signs?" Draco asked, looking up at him now.

"Well, the two with the phoenix, the skull - or the dark mark; these are the physical signs, then there are the others. We've been trying to keep track of all those great witches or wizards whom were muggle born, and died at the hands of Voldemort - that hasn't been easy. We're still stuck on whom the last one is."

"Well, who isn't seeking revenge from the Dark Lord? But how many of them are from ancient and noble families? I mean, there aren't that many left," Draco told them, thinking more aloud though.

Dumbledore made a noise of recognition, obviously taking this all in.

"He's right, Albus," Snape admitted also. "The ancient and noble families have greatly diminished, some are completely extinct."

Dumbledore nodded once more, before seeminly snapping back to reality. "We much finish the ceremony."

The other two professors nodded, "Of course."

Dumbledore passed Draco a quill from across the desk, then passed the scroll of parchment forward. "You need to sign, Draco. Remember this is more than a binding contract. I warn you, if you break away from the Order, you will be cast into a meaningless, soulless existence suffered by those like Peter Petigrew."

Draco nodded, gulping. He knew of Pettigrew. Taking the quill, summing up his will power, he pressed the quill to the parchment, scribbling his name across it quickly.

Dumbledore shook his hand, "Congratulations, Draco, you're a member. Here, this is a two-way mirror, used only by the Order. I believe you know about them?"

Draco was shocked that Dumbledore knew this little fact about him, but he was right. Draco did know about the mirrors, his Father had told him of them many years ago. He had alway read additional information on them. Draco nodded to Dumbledore, showing that he did. All you had to do was say someone's full name into the mirror, and it would instantly contact that person, as long as they had a mirror on them as well.

"Thank you," Draco told him, then looking at McGonagall and Snape. They both nodded, recognising his thank you.

Dumbledore settled back in his chair. "It's been a long day, Draco. You should go down to the Great Hall, dinner should be ready soon. We'll be down in a moment."

Draco stood, knowing he way dismissed. With the three professors' eyes on his back, he quickly left the room.

* * *

Sorry to stop it here, and I know its taking me forever to bring Harry back into the story, but you'll either have to wait ages for the next chapter, or get this little one because I might not be able to update for a few days, and I don't want to risk leaving you with no chapter. So here it is. 

Special thanks goes out to my new reviewers: Teya the amazing, Inaika, WhyLive, WishingStarr, HieiKuramaFan, Sheree, and Lost Fairy. Thanks for liking my story. And even more thanks to my old reviewers: SerenityMeowth, BabeGia103, AloraBraken, Slash-Lover, Addictionof Dark Kittie, and Lightsword. You guys are awesome, you keep me running, I'll try and keep updating as soon as I can, promise. Xx.


End file.
